Brandon Rogers
Brandon Rogers (III) (b. 7th August 1988) is the creator of the Brandon Rogers channel, and is the director, writer and starring actor in possibly all of his videos. He joined YouTube on 7th January 2006, and as of February 2016, has reached over 1 million subscribers, and 75,000,000+ total views. Channel Brandon's channel was originally called hotbananastud but changed to his own name at some point. In November 2015, Brandon's channel reached 100,000 subscribers. Brandon has a second channel that was created in 2007, also called Brandon Rogers, which has a little under 500 subscribers as of February 2016. It is no longer used by Brandon, but contains videos which cannot be found on his main channel. Biography Brandon Rogers was born on 3rd August 1988. He was born in Hayward, California, but thinks of Livermore, California as his home town. He has since moved to an apartment block in Los Angeles. His family is from Canada. Brandon has one brother. At the age of nine, Brandon developed an interest in acting, but didn't get any auditions. In 2006, he graduated from Las Positas College in Livermore, California. He had continued to unsuccessfully audition for plays and short films. Due to this, he made his own YouTube channel where he would write, direct, and star in sitcoms and sketch comedies, as this was the only way he could get a role. He soon fell in love with filmmaking. In early 2016, he was featured in an article for his college's newspaper. Brandon has sold out theaters in Livermore, Vacaville and Hollywood, and has had his work presented at international festivals and at the Guggenheim Museum in New York. In January 2016, Brandon was invited to be a reactor in The Fine Bros. series 'YouTubers React'. The channel had previously reacted to a series of Vines based on the meme 'Try Me, Bitch', which is a clip from his video Grandpa Hates Valentines. As well as showing some of the Vines, the video also spoke about how Brandon was often uncredited in the Vines, causing no dramatic increase in his subscriber count. In February 2016, Brandon confirmed that there would be at least one episode of a new series called 'Magic Funhouse', and that it will be produced to be a television series. There are likely to be six main characters, including a disabled woman, a fat black man, and a cop (as seen in some of his concept sketches). Comedy Central is the station likely to pick up the series. Trivia * Brandon openly smokes weed * His favourite movies are Freaks ''and ''Desperate Living * He has, or has had, a dog named Isabelle II, who played MaryAnne in the Theater Class series * Brandon is an ordained Christian minister, a title which he got so he was able to marry two of his friends * His favourite colour is teal * He is a mother, fashion designer, theatre teacher, neighborhood patrol officer, grandpa, CEO, a gay employee, an elementary school counselor, and a child motivator.https://youtu.be/5Ba9_jaN7EA